


Unfkd

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt based on the song Unfkd by Diane Birch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfkd

They both fought so hard, ran, walked, and then crawled as far as they could. Until they used up all their ammo and their guns lay at their feet, not even a bullet left to help each other into the afterlife. Except for the bullets in each other’s sides. You both knew that it’d someday end like this, but you would have liked her to at least see the sun again. For her to live on.

“Root, why’d you have to go before me? Why couldn’t you wait for me to go with you? Stupid. Did you think it’d be so easy for me to accept you going ahead without me? Is this how you felt that day so long ago?”

Shaw sat in a growing puddle of blood, her’s, Root’s, it didn’t matter anymore. One leg up, bent at the knee with Root resting against it. She couldn’t feel anything anymore. Looking down at Root’s still form, peaceful, like she was sleeping. She moved a strand of the hair she loved so much out of Root’s face.

“I guess we won’t be living forever after all.”

Shaw just smirked at the irony of it all, blood dripping down her chin.

Leaning her cheek against Root’s head, closing her eyes, “But still...this is forever too.”

And then Shaw followed after Root, smiles laced on their lips.

 

~*~*~*~

“Hey, Sameen? Let’s live forever, just you and me, like gods.”

“Sure Root, whatever, forever.”


End file.
